Fight or Die
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam are held hostage at a fight camp
1. Chapter 1

This story doesn't have anything supernatural about it. Just another little story I came up with to smack the boys around a little. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not but here goes……

**Fight or Die**

"So what do you think it is?" Dean looked over at Sam who had just taken over the driving.

"Could be anything. Could even be another Bender family."

"I hope not." Dean said looking out the side window. He remembered the terrifying feeling he had felt when Sam had gone missing. He never wanted to feel that way again.

They were on the hunt for whatever was taking men in their twenties and thirties from a lonely stretch of highway in Colorado. The men's badly beaten bodies turned up weeks later. The odd thing was there was no sign of decay, as if the men had been kept alive until the day they were discovered.

"There's a bunch of things it could be….a woman in white…some kind of demon hitchhiker…"

"Or there could be nothing supernatural about it." Dean said as he put his head back and shut his eyes. "Well I'm beat. If you see anything give me a shout." He had been driving for over ten hours and right now all he wanted to do was get some rest.

Sam turned the radio down; sometimes he preferred the silence to the hard rock music Dean seemed to like. He was tired himself but had managed to catch a few minutes of sleep every few hours while Dean drove.

He had been driving for about two hours when he came to a sharp bend in the road and had to swerve the car to the left to avoid a motorcycle lying in the road directly in front of him, the driver lying next to it.

"What the hell!" Dean said as he was jarred awake and almost thrown from his seat.

"Someone's been hurt!" Sam said jumping out of the car and running over to the driver.

"Wait a minute Sam it could be as trap!" Dean shouted over to his brother as he too got out of the car, but Sam was already leaning over the driver.

"Hey…" He said softly as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey buddy…"

The man slowly rolled over and shoved a gun in Sam's face.

Dean began to reach into the glove compartment to retrieve his own gun and never saw the men who ran out of the woods behind him. The last thing he saw was Sam put his hands up and step back as the man on the ground stood up. He then heard Sam shout a warning to him right before the a pipe smashed down on the back of his head and every thing went dark.

**Three hours later**

Dean moaned softly as he began to wake up.

"Oh man…" He groaned as he touched the back of his head. He lay on the ground for a few seconds trying to remember what had happened. He remembered Sam swerving the car to avoid a downed motorcyclist, then… "Sam!" He shouted as he sat up a little too quickly and his head protested the sudden movement. He ignored the pain as he looked around at the dozen or so men who stood around him.

"Welcome to Hell." One of the men said reaching down and helping Dean stand up.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked looking around. They were being held in a large wooden shed whose windows were covered with bars. Dean scanned the men's faces hoping to see his brother among them, but he wasn't there. "Where's my brother?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like it so far.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter two

"Brother? You better not let them know that."

"Why?...Who?"

"The men who are holding us."

"Holding us?" Dean watched as the men in the room began to walk away from him and over to a window at the back of the shed.

"What the hell's going on here?... And where is my brother?"

"Your brother is being what they call disciplined for misbehaving."

"Disciplined? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When they brought you and your brother here, your brother started flipping out when they tossed you in here. I guess he was worried about you and thought you were hurt bad because you were still unconscious. Anyway, he started fighting with the guards and it took a while for them to over power him. You're brother is actually lucky, he's a hell of a fighter and that's what saved his life…at least for now. They want fighters."

_Fighters?_ Dean didn't understand what the man was talking about, and right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to find Sam.

"Where the hell is my brother?"

"Out back." The man nodded toward a back window where a group of men stood looking out.

Dean pushed his way through the men till he was standing at the window. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bars when he saw his brother.

Sam's arms were stretched over his head and tied to a metal bar above him; his feet also were tied and attached to a metal ring that was cemented into the ground affording him little movement. His shirt had been removed and Dean could see his body was covered in bruises where he had been beaten. His head hung down on his chest and it was impossible to tell if he was conscious or not, or even if he was alive.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and when Sam lifted his head he gave a small relieved smile, glad that his brother was at least still alive.

Dean's relief was short lived as he watched one of the guards pick up a red hot branding iron that was lying in a small fire that was burning near Sam.

"What the hell are they doing?" Dean asked the man who had talked to him.

"They're going to brand him."

"What!" Dean's eyes widened as he watched the man approach Sam and hold the iron up to his face. "Let him alone you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he watched Sam turn his head to the side as the man taunted him by holding the iron in front of his face. "You bastard let him alone!" Dean shook the bars trying to get the man's attention away from his brother.

Instead the man lowered the brand and then pressed it hard on Sam's stomach to the right and slightly below his belly button. Sam threw his head back and screamed in agony as smoke and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The man only smiled and continued pressing the iron against Sam's skin.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you!" Dean screamed at the man who turned around and smiled at him obviously enjoying the pain he was causing.

Finally Sam's head fell forward onto his chest and he passed out, the man then removed the branding iron. A burnt X now scarred Sam's stomach.

"What the hell did they do that for?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on his brother, his hands still gripping the bars.

The man walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder in a show of sympathy.

"I'm sorry but your brother has been marked."

"Marked for what?"

"A death match."

"A death match!...Look, what the hell's going on here!" Dean spun around and faced the man.

"This is a fight camp, there's another one a few miles from here. These men force us to fight and if we refuse they kill us immediately. The only way to survive here is to fight and give them a good show. As long as you put up a good fight they let you live. They bring men back and forth between the camps then bet each other on who will win the matches."

"You said don't let them know we're brothers, why?"

"They'll give one of you to the rival camp." The man nodded his head toward another man who sat in the corner of the shed. "Jake came here with his brother, and when they found out they were brothers they gave his brother to the other camp and he hasn't seen him since. He has no idea if his brother is alive or dead."

"And what about this death match thing you mentioned?"

"Your brother gave them trouble instead of doing what he was told when you were first brought in. Anyone of us that gives them trouble can be marked for a death match. At some point your brother will be forced to fight his opponent to the death."

Dean looked outside again and watched as they began hosing Sam down washing the blood and dirt away. They then spun him around and Dean winced when he saw the red bloody welts that ran down Sam's back. He could tell his brother had been whipped as well as beaten.

"I'm going to kill those bastards for you Sammy….I swear, I'll kill them for you." Dean said under his breath as he watched them cut Sam down then pull him toward the shed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the rest of the story.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter three

They drug Sam over to the door of the shed. Then one of the men pounded on the door and told everyone to stand back while they pulled Sam inside then turned around and left. Dean ran to his brother's side and knelt down beside him.

"Sammy!" He immediately began checking out his injuries. He gently felt along his rib cage trying to make sure none were broken. When he got to the X that had been burnt into his brother's flesh he could feel the rage in him growing. Those bastards had marked his brother for death. Well he was going to be sure that didn't happen, he'd stop them…or die trying. After a few minutes Sam began to moan softly. "Sammy?"

"Dean…" Sam's eyelids fluttered then finally opened and he looked up into Dean's face and gave him a small smile. "Hey…it's good to see you. I saw you go down and I wasn't sure how bad they had hurt you."

Dean smiled.

"I got a hard head remember….How 'bout you? How are you feeling?" Dean knew Sam had to be in pain but also knew he would try to hide it from him.

"I've felt better." Sam winced as he tried to sit up and with Dean's help he finally managed to. Once he was sitting next to Dean he looked over at him and Dean could see the worried look on Sam's face. "What the hell's going on here Dean?" Dean told Sam what the man had told him but left out the part about the death match. "You mean they hold these men captive here and force them to fight or kill them if they refuse?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"We got to get them out of here Dean." Sam winced as he slowly stood up then looked down at the burn. "What the hell did they do that for?"

The man who had talked to Dean earlier walked over.

"They marked you for a death match." He told Sam then looked over at Dean who he could tell was angry that he had told Sam. "Your brother is going to find out sooner or later…he might as well know what's going on" The man explained to Dean.

"We're going to get out of here before that happens." Dean reassured Sam when he saw the questioning look in his brother's eyes. He knew Sam could hold his own in any fight, but he also knew neither he nor his brother would kill someone just for someone else's entertainment and that worried him. If Sam was forced to fight in a death match he knew he wouldn't kill his opponent. Sam started to walk slowly over to the window trying to hide his pain. "Sam hold on a minute, let me take a look at your back." Dean said walking over to him. He then checked out the ten bleeding welts that crisscrossed his brother's back. "Those damn bastards!" Dean swore angrily looking over at the door wanting nothing more then to break it down and get his hands around the man's throat who had hurt his brother.

"You need to calm down." The man said. "If you cause any trouble they'll stick you in a death match too." He could see Dean's anger and didn't want him to also get in trouble with the guards. He stuck out his hand. "By the way, the name's Nick." He shook Dean's hands.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

Sam nodded at Nick.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"About three weeks."

"Has anyone ever tried to escape?" Dean asked as he walked over and looked out one of the windows. He could see his car and about a dozen other vehicles parked in a lot behind the guard house and watched as two men stood by the cars exchanging money. Then one man got in a car and drove away, Dean shut his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief thankful it wasn't his car.

"Right after I got here two guys tried escaping…." Nick walked over and stood next to Dean.

"And?" Sam asked when Nick stopped in mid sentence.

"They're both buried out back."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"How many guards are there?" Dean asked.

"Only about five at each camp but they all have guns and wouldn't hesitate to use them. And there are always at least two guards on duty at all times with orders to shoot to kill."

"So no one tried to get out of here after that?"

"No…They shot those two men right in front of us as a warning, no one wanted to be next."

While Sam walked over to another window to look out Dean leaned close to Nick and whispered, not wanting Sam to hear.

"So when do they hold these death matches?"

"Not right away. They usually pit the marked men against other men first to make some money on them especially if they're good fighters. You're brother's lucky, I saw him fight when he came in and it took all of them to take him down. But later they'll match him up with someone from the other camp who's also marked for death….If they don't fight to the death, they kill both of them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Glad you like the story. Hope you're not disappointed with the rest of it.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter four

Dean knew they had to get out of the camp before the death match. He couldn't imagine Sam fighting an innocent man to the death, and he wasn't about to sit back and watch his brother sacrifice himself in order to save his opponent. He knew with their extensive fight training they could take on anyone in the camp and win, that wouldn't be a problem, but the men they would be forced to fight were innocent and he knew neither he nor Sam would want to hurt them. Sam walked over to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting us involved in this."

Dean looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I should have realized it was a trap and I never should have ran up to that downed driver the way I did." He shook his head disgusted with himself. "I was a jerk; I was tired and just wasn't thinking."

"Sam I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have. I heard you yell that it might be a trap and I still went over to him….I was just plain stupid, and now look at the mess we're in."

"Well at least we found out what happened to the missing men." Dean smiled trying to get his brother to ease up on himself a little.

"Yeah…and now instead of rescuing them, we're stuck here with them."

"Yeah, but just think, what better way to find out how to help them then by being right in the midst of it."

Sam gave a little smile.

"You know Dean, you don't have to make up excuses for me anymore, Dad's not here…I screwed up big time, end of story."

"Well let's just say your judgment was off a little."

"More then a little I'd say."

"Well….actually a lot more, but who's keeping score." Dean smiled back at Sam. "Don't worry … we'll get out of this, we've been in worse spots before."

**Later that night**

After they were fed the men settled down for the night. Some slept sitting up, their backs to the wall, the rest found a place on the floor to stretch out. Dean and Sam sat next to each other with their backs to the wall facing the door alert to any possibility of escape. When Sam began to shiver in the cool Colorado night Dean removed his jacket and put it over his brother's shoulders being careful of the whip marks on his back. Sam looked down at his burn and traced the X with his finger.

"You better not touch that, it might get infected." Dean said remembering how painful the burn was that he had received from the Benders a few months back.

"What am I going to do Dean? I can't kill an innocent man." He looked at his older brother who he always counted on to come up with a plan but knowing this time he didn't have one.

"He's going to be trying to kill you."

"Yeah but…"

"Look, we're going to get out of here before you have to worry about it. But if we don't…I want you to fight like your life depends on it, because it does."

"Dean…I talked to Nick and he said I have to kill my opponent or we both die. I honestly don't know if I can do that. How can I live with myself knowing I took a human life because of some stupid fight?"

"Sam, I know how you feel, but I don't want you to just sit back and let him kill you…You do that and I'll kick your ass myself."

"That will be a little hard to do if I'm dead." Sam gave a little smile.

"Sam, I'm not kidding…Someone is going to be trying his best to kill you even if you're not trying to kill him. I want you to fight back; if you don't …you're dead."

They spent a sleepless night waiting for whatever the morning would hold.

**The next morning**

The door to the shed flew open and two guards walked into the room, both carrying rifles.

"You and you, let's go." One of the guards pointed to Dean and another man.

Sam stood up next to Dean.

"We can take these guys." He whispered to his brother. He was determined not to let his brother go without a fight.

"We can't take the chance." Dean whispered back. He knew if the guards got off a shot they could hit one of the men in the shed. Dean glanced over at Nick hoping to get some kind of idea of what he was in for.

"They're taking you out for a practice fight. They just want to see how good you can fight….Make it good."

"Keep an eye on Sam." Dean said as he started to follow the men outside. He hated to leave his brother but he knew he had no choice.

"Dean…" Sam reached out and grabbed his arm not wanting to let him go.

"It'll be okay Sam. Just take care of yourself till I get back, and don't cause any trouble." Dean followed the men outside and the door was shut behind him.

Sam walked over to the window and watched as the guards led Dean and the other man to a roped off area that served as a fight ring.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you still like the story.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter five

"Take off your shirts." The guard ordered.

Dean and the other man removed their shirts and tossed them in a corner of the ring.

"You're new here so I'm going to give you the rules." The guard said to Dean. "This is only a practice fight to get you in shape for your match. I don't want any serious injuries because then you'll be unable to fight and of no use to us. Just go a few rounds and take a few blows. If either of you refuse to fight you die, it's as simple as that."

"You know you bastards are a bunch of sick …." Dean started to say to the guard but was backhanded hard across his face before he could finish. As Dean's head snapped to the side he could see Sam grab the bars as he watched. He knew he should keep his mouth shut or he too would be forced into a death match, plus he could tell Sam was just itching for a chance to try and bust out of there to help him and he didn't want him to get into any more trouble. He knew his brother was hurting and he wanted to give him a day or two to heal up before trying anything.

The guard shoved Dean into the ring where his opponent stood waiting.

"Begin." The guard said and Dean's opponent immediately punched him in the stomach.

"Omph." He gasped as he doubled over as the air was knocked out of him. He looked up into his opponents face and could see the fear on it. He knew the man had been through this before. Dean knew he could take this man down with no problem. But Nick had warned him that if you didn't put up a good fight there was always the chance it could be your last, and he didn't want the man to die because he took him down too soon. He knew the guards had no problem eliminating the losers; after all they had an endless supply of new fighters right out on the highway. Dean jabbed back at the man being careful not to hurt him too much and deliberately let the man get in a few good hits to make it look good. He hoped Sam would know what he was doing and wouldn't be worried that he was being hurt. Finally after sparring for fifteen minutes Dean decided to end it with a quick uppercut to the man's face. The man's head snapped back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good fight." The guard said to Dean as he motioned for another guard to come over and pull the unconscious man back to the shed. Dean and the man were then once more locked in the shed.

"You okay?" Sam said going immediately to his brother's side.

"Yeah… How's he?" Dean rubbed his sore ribs as Sam bent down and examined the man.

"He should be fine."

Nick walked over to them.

"You did good." He gave Dean a small smile. "As long as you keep that up they'll let you live."

"What about him?" Dean asked concerned about his opponent.

"Oh he'll be okay. This is the first fight he lost. I'm sure they won't do anything to him. They only get rid of the ones they consider weak."

Sam looked at Dean as Nick walked over to the front window and looked out.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." When he saw the worried look on Sam's face he added. "I had to make it look good Sam."

"Yeah, but you took some really nasty hits." Sam could see bruises starting to form over Dean's ribs.

Dean winced as he looked down at his side then gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did make it look a little too real."

"Well, what do you think, did you see anyway out of here?"

"Nick said there are five guards which wouldn't be a problem if we could take them on at the same time but they always seem to keep two guards away from the others. If we take out the three, the other two will be able to get some shots off before we can get to them. We could lose some of the men in here….including one of us."

"Well then I guess were going to have to figure out someway to take them out at the same time."

"We'll figure out something Sam, don't worry."

**Later that afternoon**

A truck with a cage on the back pulled into the camp and the men in the shed gathered at the window to watch. Two guards jumped out of the truck then went to the back and pulled a shirtless man from the cage.

"Randy!" The hostage whose brother had been separated from him shouted when he recognized his brother.

Randy turned around and looked over at the shed when he heard his name. It was then Dean and Sam saw the red X that had been burned into his stomach.

Dean glanced over at Sam wondering if this was the man Sam would have to fight in the death match. He watched as his brother touched the X that had been burned into his own skin wondering the same thing. Dean frantically looked around the shed for something to use as a weapon. There was no way he was going to let them take his brother, not without a fight.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks once more for your kind reviews. I hope you're not disappointed with the rest of the story. I write these so quick and then tend to get bored and want to move onto the next story before I finish the one I'm on so I tend to leave out a lot of details that I probably should add but I like to hurry the story along so I can start my next one. Hmmm I hope what I just said made sense. :- ) Anyway, I hope you like the rest of it.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter six

"Dean." Sam knew Dean had tried to protect him all his life and was worried he would try to now. He also knew if Dean fought the guards he'd end up in a death match himself, or worse get himself killed. "If they come for me I don't want you to try to stop them."

"Sam…"

"I mean it Dean."

"Sam I'm not going to let them take you out there to be slaughtered, not without a fight. You're still hurt from yesterday and I know you Sam, you won't fight to the death. You won't kill him…and if you don't he'll kill you."

"That's my decision Dean, not yours. Besides these men need you, if we both die who's going to get them out of here?"

"Sammy, don't ask me to sit back and watch you die."

"Dean…I'm sorry…but…."

Nick walked over to Dean.

"Don't worry they're not coming for your brother. They'll have him fight a few practice matches before the death match."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then who are they coming for?"

"Bob." Nick nodded toward a man who had walked away from the window and was now nervously pacing the shed knowing that today he'd either have to kill or die himself. As his shirt blew open Dean could see the faded X on his stomach.

"We got to do something. We can't just let them go out there and try to kill each other."

"There's nothing you can do. You try anything and a lot of people could get hurt."

Dean walked over and stood protectively in front of Sam as the door to the shed opened and two guards came in and motioned for Bob to follow them outside. He hesitated for a few seconds as he looked over at the brother of the man he was going to fight. He then took a deep breath and followed the guards outside knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen.

For the next half hour the men in the shed watched as the two men fought, both fought hard and neither held back. Randy's brother kept shouting to him encouraging him to fight harder but Bob was the stronger of the two and soon had Randy on the ground unable to get back up. One of the guards walked over to Bob and handed him a knife while another guard pulled Randy up to his knees and pulled his head back by his hair exposing his neck.

"No! Please no!" Randy's brother shouted to Bob as he watched in horror.

Bob knew he had no choice, if he didn't kill him they both would die. He walked over to Randy and quickly slit his throat then tossed the knife to the ground sickened by what he had just done. The guards let go of Randy and he fell to the ground his eyes wide with both pain and fear as he clawed at his throat gasping for breath….within a minute he lay still. His body was then tossed back into the truck and the guards exchanged money then drove off.

All eyes in the shed turned to the man's brother who walked back over to the corner of the shed and sat down as tears ran down his face. Dean glanced over at Sam knowing in a few days he himself might be the man in the corner mourning his own brother's death. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the image of Sam lying there with his throat cut out of his mind. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to get Sam and hopefully the other men out of there before they forced his brother to fight to the death. Dean watched as Sam walked over to the man and knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He blinked back tears as he looked at the anguish on the man's face.

"He was my little brother." The man finally managed to get out. "I always watched out for him but…they separated us when they found out we were brothers and …there was nothing I could do…they took him away and…" Tears flowed down the man's face. "Oh God I can't believe he's dead... What am I going to do without him?" The man began to sob and Sam sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder as he looked up into his own brother's worried face.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. For some strange reason the chapters I add and the reviews aren't showing up in my e mail anymore. Is anyone else having this problem?

**Fight or Die**

Chapter seven

The shed door opened and Bob walked in glad to be alive but horrified by what he had been forced to do. He knew, and the men in the shed knew, he had no choice it was either kill or be killed. He looked over at Sam who was still trying to comfort Randy's brother. When Sam looked up at him he snapped.

"What the hell are you looking at! You're marked for death too buddy and you'll do the same thing I did…fight for your life or die!"

Sam shook his head sadly and looked away.

"Don't turn your face from me! You're going to be forced to do the same thing I did and don't think you won't!"

The agitated man began to head toward Sam wanting to take his anger out on someone and deciding it might as well be him, but Dean quickly blocked his path.

"Take it easy. We all know you had no choice."

"Well he's looking at me like I did something wrong!"

"No he's not. He knows you did what you had to do to survive, he's not judging you."

Tears filled the man's eyes as he looked at Randy's brother knowing he was the cause of his pain. He wanted to say he was sorry, but sorry wouldn't bring his brother back. He walked over to the far corner of the room and stood staring out the window lost in his own thoughts.

"Dean we got to get these guys out of here." Sam said looking up at Dean.

"We will Sam." Dean swallowed hard as he looked at his brother who was still trying to comfort Randy's brother. He realized that if Sam didn't kill his opponent in his death match he would be killed and he himself would be the one needing comforting.

**Later that evening**

The guards once more opened the shed door. This time they pointed to Sam and another man.

"Let's go." The guard said as he held the door open.

As Sam headed toward the door Dean grabbed his arm stopping him as he looked at the guard.

"He's hurt. He needs time to heal up."

"He's fine, let's go." The guard ordered Sam.

Sam gently pulled away from Dean and continued toward the door.

"Look I said he's injured. I'll take his place." Dean once more blocked Sam's path.

"Dean no, just stay out of it." Sam said softly not wanting his brother to get in trouble.

"Okay tough guy, then how 'bout you fight him." The guard waved off Sam's opponent. "Go sit down. You and you, come with me." He pointed to Dean and Sam.

"Damn it Dean you should have stayed out of it." Sam said as they were led over to the ring. He knew his brother would go easy on him and that could get him in trouble.

Once they reached the ring the guard motioned for them both to enter it.

"You better put on a good fight or you both will regret it." The guard said as walked over to the other guards to watch.

Dean gave Sam a little wink.

"Let's make this look good."

They had practiced fighting with each other all their lives and knew they could easily fake it. But Dean knew Sam was still hurting and even putting on an act for the guards could aggravate his injuries, but he knew they had no choice. If one of them ended up being injured it was still better then what would have happened between Sam and an opponent who was really out to hurt him. At least they could pull some of their punches and hopefully not hurt each other.

"Fight!" The guard ordered.

For the next half hour they fought each other each being careful not to land any solid blows, just enough to make it look real. Finally the guard held up his hand signaling that the match was over.

"Excellent! Excellent fight, but I sense you're holding back." The head guard walked over. "You two came in here together….how do you know each other? Are you related?"

"No, we work at the same garage." Dean quickly said remembering Nick's warning about the guards separating family members.

"Then you're friends?"

"Co-workers, we just met a few days ago."

The guard looked at Dean as if he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Break his nose."

"What!" Dean looked at the guard not sure if he heard him right.

"Break his nose." The guard repeated.

"He's already been hurt, why hurt him more?"

"Do it." The guard pointed his gun at Dean.

"Dean, do it." Sam said knowing the guard wouldn't hesitate to shoot if his orders were disobeyed.

"Sammy…." Dean looked at Sam, how could he deliberately hurt his brother? But when the guard turned the gun toward Sam and threatened to shoot him if Dean didn't do it he knew he had no choice.

"Sam….I'm sorry." Dean said before he drew back his fist and punched Sam in his face.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you guys like the story and I appreciate the kind reviews.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter eight

Sam yelped in pain and bent over, both hands up to his face. A few seconds later blood began pouring through his fingers.

Dean glared at the guard.

"You bastard." He said softly under his breath as he walked over to Sam.

"Get him back to the shed." The guard ordered as he smiled at Dean. It was obvious he had enjoyed making him hurt Sam.

Dean put his arm on Sam's back and guided him back to the shed then helped him sit down.

"Let me see it Sammy." Dean said as he gently pulled Sam's hands away from his face as he knelt down next to him. Blood was flowing from Sam's nose and he was forced to breathe through his mouth. Dean pinched Sam's nose shut, he knew it would be painful but it was the only way to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it Sammy I'm sorry." Dean glanced out the window at the guard. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He said softly before turning back to Sam.

"Hey, you didn't have a choice…I know that." Sam shut his eyes and put his head back against the wall.

Nick walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You did what you had to do. If you wouldn't have done it, one of you would have died."

"They really would have shot one of us?"

"Damn right they would have. Those men wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone; they can always find a replacement out on the highway. If you hadn't hit him when they told you to they would figure you two were close and would have sent one of you to the other camp or shot one of you, it really doesn't matter to them. But you're lucky they liked what they saw. You two put up a good fight and they figure they can make a lot of money off of you."

"What about the death match? Will they still force him to fight it?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. But once one of us is marked for a death match they'll follow through with it. But as long as he keeps winning his matches, he'll live."

"Matches? You mean if he wins the match they'll just keep putting him in other death matches till he eventually loses?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what they'll do. They make a lot of money on the death matches, there's a lot of heavy betting that goes on. The better the fighter, the more money they make."

"Well I'm getting him out of here before that happens."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I'm working on it." Dean said as he continued tending to Sam.

Nick shook his head sadly as he walked over to the window. He had heard others say the same thing and they were either still here or dead.

Sam opened his eyes and looked into his brother's eyes. He gave a small smile.

"If you broke it you're going to owe me one."

"Well I don't think I broke it… maybe just moved it a little to the left." He smiled back. He had hit his brother just hard enough to make his nose bleed and to make it look good for the guard and hoped he hadn't actually broken it. "Hey, it might actually improve your looks."

Sam gave a little laugh then winced in pain. He looked back up at Dean.

"I heard you two talking…Listen Dean if something happens to me I don't want you flipping out and getting yourself in trouble, that's not going to help anyone. You got to stay calm; you got to get these men out of here.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Sam."

"Dean….there's no way I can kill an innocent man."

"If you don't, he'll kill you." Nick had heard him and walked back over. "And if you both refuse, then you both die. Bob over there didn't want to kill that man's brother but he had to, if he didn't it would be his body they're taking away in that truck. Next time it could be yours."

"I don't know." Sam said looking down. "I just don't know if I can."

Sam knew that both he and Dean could win a fair fight, that was no problem, but to actually be forced to kill his opponent for the enjoyment of their guards, no, he didn't think he could do that. But if he didn't then he would die. He never thought he'd be dying anytime soon, not like this, not by a human. He had always thought he and his brother would go down in a blaze of glory fighting supernatural creatures, not dying for some jerk's amusement.

"Damn it Sammy. You damn well better fight and you better fight to win or you'll answer to me." Dean said getting up and storming over to the window. He knew it would kill him to lose his baby brother, but he knew that was what was going to happen unless Sam killed his opponent and he couldn't see that happening. He had to figure a way out of there before the match.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just don't know if I can kill someone to save myself." Sam said softly. He knew if he lost the fight or refused to kill the man he'd be killed, and if that happened he was worried about how Dean would react. Sam knew his brother had a temper and would probably flip out and end up getting himself killed. He shut his eyes and put his head back against the wall, he had no idea what he was going to do.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you have a good weekend.

**Fight or Die **

Chapter nine

The following day some of the men were led out to the ring for practice matches while others were taken away on trucks for matches at the other camp.

Dean and Sam knew they had to do something soon and the only way to do that was to find someway to take all the guards out at the same time. If they didn't they knew the remaining guards wouldn't hesitate to open fire and kill all of them. They couldn't take the chance that one of the hostages might escape and go to the authorities.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Dean as they watched one of the trucks with two guards and two prisoners leave the camp.

"This is when we'd have to take them out, when there are only three guards in camp… there's less chance of someone getting shot."

"But these guys aren't dumb Dean. They always keep at least one guard away from the other two at all times. How are we going to get them all together?"

"I have an idea but…"

"But what?"

"If it doesn't work we could all die."

"Oh…."

"I've been thinking…that red head guard that usually sits by the ring during the practice matches….well he smokes and tends to lay his lighter down next to him after he lights up…"

"Yeah…and…."

"I'm thinking if one of us could get the lighter we could start the shed on fire. There's a lot of dry wood in here and I think this place would go up pretty quick. Hopefully the guards will come over to put it out and we can jump them."

"What if they don't? Or what if only two guards come over while the other stands guard?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

Sam thought for a second then shook his head.

"No."

"What I was thinking is …next time one of us in the practice ring we make sure we fall next to the guard and while we're down grab the lighter. Hopefully he won't miss it till he goes to light up again and by then he might think he left it somewhere else. Then when there are only three guards in camp we light up the place."

"And if the guards just let it burn down?"

"Well hopefully they won't, but if they do…well then I guess you won't have to worry about the death match."

"Yeah, that's true…Well I guess its better then hanging around here doing nothing."

**Later that evening**

Dean was led out of the shed with Nick as his opponent for a practice fight. While they were being led over to the ring Dean managed to whisper his plans to Nick who gave a little nod that he understood.

A few minutes into the fight Nick punched Dean and he fell directly in front of the guard on top of the lighter. He managed to slip it unseen into his pocket before getting up, the guard never noticed. Dean gave Nick a little smile as he walked back to the center of the ring, but the smile dropped from his face when he saw Sam being led from the shed by two guards. Without thinking about himself he automatically started to leave the ring and head for his brother.

The red headed guard stood up and pointed his gun at Dean.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you're in the middle of a fight?"

"Where are you taking him?" Dean asked his heart pounding as he continued toward Sam. There was no way he was going to let them take his brother out of the camp.

The guard turned and waved over two other guards that were standing nearby expecting that Dean might give him trouble. The guards hurried over and now all three stood with their guns pointed at Dean's stomach.

"Where the hell are they taking him?" Dean asked again still heading toward Sam.

"Your friend is being taken to his death match. He'll either be back later tonight…or he'll be dead."

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as two of the guards quickly grabbed his arms and held him back while the third kept his gun trained on him.

Sam looked back at Dean and shook his head trying to warn him off. He knew Dean would get himself thrown into a death match if he caused any trouble.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted again. He had no trouble freeing himself from the guard's hold but as soon as he did the third guard slammed the butt of his rifle into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees as the air was knocked out of him.

Nick quickly walked over knowing Dean would get shot if he continued to fight the guards.

"There's nothing you can do for him and getting yourself killed isn't going to help him or anyone else."

Tears filled Dean's eyes as he tried to catch his breath as he watched Sam being led over to the truck.

"Damn it Sammy you better fight! You better fight and you better get your ass back here!" Dean shouted over to him.

With once last glance back at his brother, Sam climbed into the truck and was taken away.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the nice reviews. I really hope no one is disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter ten

Sam took one last glance back at his brother before he was shoved in the truck. His heart broke when he saw the anguish on Dean's face. He could only hope Dean could control his temper and not get in trouble with the guards. He knew if he did he could end up getting himself killed, or even being put in a death match himself. Sam still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to kill an innocent man in order to live. He looked out at the passing landscape and wondered if today would be the last day of his life, and what would happen to Dean if he died.

**Back at the camp**

Dean swallowed hard as he watched the truck disappear into the distance knowing it might be the last time he saw his brother. He shook himself loose from the guard's grasp.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about." One of the guards said to Dean. "I saw the kid fight when we first brought him in, he's good. It took all of us to finally take him down. He shouldn't have any problem winning his match."

Dean only glared at the guard. He knew what he said was true, but he also knew Sam might deliberately let the man win, and if that happened his brother would die. He knew he had to get out of there today, and soon, or Sam was dead. Right now there were only three guards in the camp; the other two were with Sam. But as soon as Dean had broken loose from the guard's grasp they backed away making it impossible to take them all on at the same time. His only hope was to go with his plan, go back to the shed and set it on fire. Hopefully all three guards would think it was an electrical fire and would run over and try to put it out. Dean was hoping they would realize that if they didn't put out the fire the whole wooden structure could burn to the ground plus nearby buildings might also go up in flames turning the whole camp into a blazing inferno. He knew it was risky but it was Sam's only hope.

**The other camp site**

Sam was led into the ring while the guards at the camp went into a shed and brought out his opponent. He was a big man, bigger then Sam and a lot heavier, he guessed his age to be about thirty. Sam swallowed hard as the man entered the ring. He knew his brother would kill him if he didn't fight the man and win. Sam managed a little smile thinking about Dean. Yeah, he could hear Dean screaming at him already if he lost. But as he looked at the man he could see fear in his eyes. He knew the man would try to kill him to save his own life and he didn't blame him, he had no choice it was kill or be killed. He watched as the guard lowered his hand to begin the fight and was still trying to decide what to do when his opponent hit him hard with an uppercut which sent him flying. He quickly recovered and instinctively returned the hit. The man looked at him in shock never expecting that his opponent could deliver such a hard hit.

**Camp**

Dean and Nick were both led back to the shed where Dean explained his plans to the other men.

"Once they open the door we rush them and get their guns. I'll need a couple of you to stand guard over them while the rest of us go to the other camp and try to free the men there. I'll also need one of you to see if you can find a phone and get the cops out here"

"What if the guards don't open the door? What if they let us burn alive?"

"I don't think they'll do that. Once this fire starts, with all the dry wood around here, the whole camp could go up in a matter of minutes."

"But what if they don't, what if they just let it burn?"

"That's a chance we'll have to take…. Don't you at least want to try to get out of here? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in here until you can't fight anymore and they eventually kill you?"

The man shook his head.

"Then we're all in this together?" Dean asked looking at the men, he knew once he started the fire there was no going back.

The men nodded.

"Then get by the door and be ready."

Dean waited till all the men were near the door then walked over and grabbed some old wood pieces on the floor and started the fire. He then pushed it against the wall of the shed. Within seconds it started to burn.

"Fire!" Dean yelled as he and the other men pounded on the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter eleven

"Fire!" Dean and the rest of the men screamed as they pounded on the door. They could hear the guards running around outside cursing as the entire one side of the wooden shed erupted into flames.

"Everybody keep low!" Dean shouted as thick smoke began to fill the shed. He was just beginning to wonder if he might have just gotten the men and himself killed when he heard the door open. As soon as it opened Dean immediately jumped the first guard while the rest of the men grabbed the other two. Dean couldn't believe how easy it had gone down as he grabbed the guard and slammed him against the wall. It was then he discovered it was the same guard that had branded his brother. The guard's eyes were wide with fear but Dean had no pity for him, he slammed his fist into the guard's stomach.

"Where did they take my brother?"

"Your brother!"

"Yeah my brother asshole!" Dean slammed his fist again into the man's stomach. "Where is he?"

"Fuck you!" The guard said trying to act tough in front of the other guards.

"Wrong answer buddy." Dean grabbed the man and drug him over to where the branding iron leaned against a fence. He picked it up then drug the guard back to the shed and put the iron in the flames.

"What are you doing!" The guard screamed.

"You hurt my brother, and no one messes with him while I'm around."

"Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt him."

Dean knew the man was only trying to save himself.

"Yeah, you really look sorry." Dean said recalling the man's smile after he had branded his brother. Dean removed the iron from the fire. "Take off your shirt."

The man started crying as he removed his shirt.

"Please don't…please…"

"How many people begged you not to brand them? Huh, how many? Did you have mercy on any of them?" Dean pressed the iron into the man's stomach; the guard threw back his head and screamed in pain. "That's for you Sam." Then Dean pushed the man against the wall and held the hot iron up to his face. "Now where is my brother?….I'm only going to ask you once." He said as he lowered the iron toward the man's face.

"Don't! I'll show you….Please don't….!" The man put his hand in front of his face trying to block the iron.

"You're going to take me there and if you try anything, I swear I'll kill you."

Dean took half the men with him and left the other half to watch over the remaining two guards and to put out the fire. Before he left he armed all of the men with weapons he found in the guard's house then jumped in the truck and forced the guard to drive to the location of the second camp. He could only pray they would get to Sam in time. If they didn't he swore he'd make everyone of the guards pay, even if he had to kill each of them with his bare hands.

**The other camp**

Both men had taken a brutal beating. Sam knew in his heart he could take the man down at any time but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. This man could have a family somewhere, someone worrying about him and wondering where he was. Hell he could even have kids crying at night for their daddy. But Sam also knew if he let the man win his death would devastate Dean. Sam was torn, not knowing what to do, kill an innocent man, or let the man kill him…. He didn't want to die, not yet, they still hadn't destroyed the demon that had killed his mom and Jess. And Dean….what about Dean? Could he put Dean through the pain of losing his brother? He knew how he would feel if anything happened to Dean and it hurt him to think of putting his brother through that kind of pain. Sam looked into the man's eyes. He could see the fear in them, hell he could even smell it on him. The man was terrified and was fighting with everything he had. Sam knew with his fight training he could have won the fight in the first few seconds but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The man didn't want to die anymore then he did. All he could do was put on a good fight and let the man get in some hard punches and hopefully the guards might let them both live. But as he watched the guards laughing and drinking and betting on the results he knew that wasn't going to happen. They wanted a death match and they wouldn't be satisfied till they got one.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks once again for the reviews.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter twelve

Sam knew what he had to do. He couldn't kill an innocent man; it would haunt him the rest of his life if he did. He knew his death would devastate Dean and that brought tears to his eyes, he'd do anything not to hurt his brother. But he knew Dean would understand, he would do the same thing if he was in his position. They always knew one day one or both of them would die trying to save someone and today was his day. _I'm_ _sorry Dean_ he whispered softly as he allowed himself to take a hit to his face and went down and didn't get up. As he lay there he could hear the guards from the camp cheering as they collected money from the guards from his camp. He looked up as one of his guards walked over to him.

"Damn it kid you cost us a lot of money." He said as he kicked Sam in the ribs. Sam hadn't been prepared for it and he gave a little gasp of pain as he rolled onto his side. "Well let's get this over with." The guard pulled Sam to his knees while another guard gave Sam's opponent a large knife. Sam swallowed hard and shut his eyes as the guard grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. "Do it!" The guard ordered the man.

Sam's heart was pounding; he didn't want to die, not like this. His mind kept screaming at him to fight, but he knew the guards had guns and he would only end up getting shot and also getting the man he was attempting to save shot as well. He could hear the man approaching him and he said a quick prayer that Dean would forgive him and find some way to get himself and the others out of there. He then held his breath as he waited to feel the blade on his throat and wondered what it was going to feel like to die, and whether he'd be with his mom and Jess again.

**The truck**

As the truck flew through the gates of the camp Dean could see Sam kneeling in the ring his head pulled back at an awkward angle. He could see what he assumed to be Sam's opponent standing next to him with a large knife. He felt a cold chill go through his body as he watched the man raise the knife. _Come on Sammy use your powers! Toss those men away from you!_ But even as Dean thought it he knew Sam had no control over his telekinesis. It only happened occasionally and usually only when someone else was in danger. Dean did the only thing he could think of he reached over and kept his hand on the horn. It worked, everyone turned toward them wondering what was happening.

With his head still pulled back Sam looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean." He whispered both relieved to see his brother and worried that his brother might now have to witness his death, or worse die himself.

Dean and the rest of the men jumped out of the truck with their weapons drawn and ran toward the ring. There was a brief scuffle but the prisoners eventually gained control of the guards without anyone getting seriously hurt.

"Hold it! Stop!" Dean shouted as he ran toward the ring pointing the rifle at the guard who was holding Sam's head back.

Instead of letting go the guard grabbed the knife out of Sam's opponent's hand and pulled Sam up putting the knife at his throat using him as a shield.

"Get back or I'll slit him like a pig!"

"You hurt him in any way and I swear I'll kill you." Dean kept the rifle trained on the man. He then allowed himself to glance at Sam. He winced when he saw the new bruises on his brother's body. "You okay Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam could feel the sharp knife pressing against his throat and knew if he made any quick movement it would be his last.

"Back off or I'll cut him!" The man shouted.

Sam gave a little hiss of pain as the guard made a shallow cut to emphasize his point. Blood immediately began running down Sam's throat.

Dean tensed knowing if the guard pressed a little harder and hit an artery his brother would bleed to death in a matter of seconds.

"Back off!" The guard shouted again as he began backing up pulling Sam with him.

"You're not taking him with you." Dean stepped closer. He knew once the guard was out of his range he'd more then likely cut Sam anyway and then make his escape while Dean was trying to tend to him.

"Oh yes I am." The guard suddenly moved the knife from Sam's throat and sliced his side.

Sam gasped in pain and began to double over but was quickly pulled upright again the knife once more put at his throat as blood flowed out of the fresh wound and down the side of his jeans.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed aiming the gun at the guard's head.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it and love reading the different comments. This is the last chapter and I hope no one is disappointed.

**Fight or Die**

Chapter thirteen

Dean hesitated; he was a good shot but what if he missed? The guard always made sure he stayed hidden behind his brother's tall frame and even if his shot was just a little off he could hit Sam.

"Look…all I want is my brother back. Just turn him loose and I'll let you leave." Dean meant it; as much as he'd hate to leave the man go he would if it meant Sam would be safe.

"You expect me to believe that?...No, the kid's coming with me." The guard backed up to one of the cars and keeping the car between him and Dean opened the driver's door and forced Sam in then crawled in after him. He knew Dean couldn't shoot without taking the chance that a bullet might ricochet off the metal in the car and hit Sam. Once Sam was sitting down Dean watched as he leaned against the side window in obvious pain. The guard then pulled out his gun and held it up so Dean could see it before lowering it and putting it against Sam's side. He then started the car and pulled away. Dean ran to another car and bent down under the dashboard where he quickly hotwired it then took off after the guard's car. He knew at any moment the guard could shoot Sam but he hoped he wouldn't as long as he was behind him. Dean knew the guard needed Sam as an insurance policy, if he killed him he knew Dean would kill him with no hesitation.

**Later **

They drove for miles with Dean staying right behind the guard's car, but Dean knew he was in trouble, he was getting low on gas. He knew if he ran out of gas he wouldn't be able to follow them and the guard would probably kill Sam then dump his body out on the road. He knew he had to do something quick. He gunned the accelerator and flew up next to the car then began ramming it trying to get it to stop. When the guard turned the gun toward Dean, Sam grabbed his arm and began fighting him for control of the car. Dean backed off, horrified that the car would go out of control and crash. He watched through the rear window as Sam and the guard fought for control of the car and the gun. For the next few minutes the car swerved all over the road then suddenly a shot rang out and the car skidded sideways then rolled over twice coming to rest on its roof.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he pulled up next to the wreck and jumped out. He fell to the ground and crawled into the broken window on Sam's side. "Sammy!" He cried out as he reached his brother.

Sam moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dean? What….what happened?"

"You had an accident. Now just lay still and let me check you out." Dean ran his hands over Sam's arms and legs and couldn't detect any broken bones. He then felt his rib cage and that seemed fine also. Next he gently felt his neck and down his back. He wasn't a professional but as far as he could tell Sam didn't have any obvious broken bones. Dean knew he still shouldn't move him but he could smell gasoline and knew the car could go up in flames at any moment. "Sammy, I'm going to have to get you out of here, just stay loose and let me do all the work."

Dean gently put his hands under Sam's shoulder and slowly pulled him out. Once out he pulled him over to his car, far enough away so if the car exploded he would be out of danger. He then checked out the knife wound in Sam's side, it was deep and bloody but didn't appear to have hit anything vital. He knew he could stitch it up himself once they were out of there.

"Dean….you got to get him out of there…" Sam said looking over toward the car which was beginning to smoke.

"The hell with him!…Sam he would have just watched you die in that death match or killed you if he got away."

"Dean he's a person, a human…you can't just leave him."

"Watch me." Dean knew the man would have killed his brother if he got away and never even lose sleep over it.

"Dean…" Sam started to get up, if Dean wasn't going to help the man he would.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean gently pushed Sam down. "Just take it easy, I'll get him."

Dean ran back to the car and pulled the unconscious man out of it right before the engine exploded and the entire car erupted into a fireball. He drug the man over to Sam.

"Sam we got to get out of here before the cops come. We don't want to be answering a bunch of questions. Can you make it?"

"Yeah."

Dean helped Sam up and into the passenger's seat then put the man in the backseat. He prayed the gas would hold out as he sped back to the camp that they had been held at. The car started sputtering on empty just as they got there. Dean handed the guard over to the men then went into the guard house and looked through a box full of car keys until he found his. He breathed a sigh of relief that his car hadn't been sold like some of the others had. He then spotted Nick and walked over to him.

"It's over. I left the rest of the guys at the other camp holding onto the guards."

Nick put out his hand.

"Thanks." He shook Dean's hand. "How's your brother?" He said looking over to where Sam stood leaning against a wall.

"He's pretty busted up but I think he'll be okay." He could hear sirens off in the distance and didn't want to hang around waiting for the cops. "Look, I hate to leave you with this mess but we really need to be going."

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad to be free. We'll explain what went on out here to the cops and I'll make sure we keep you two out of it." Nick could tell they wanted to be out of there before the cops came and he really didn't care why, he was just glad it was finally over.

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

They shook hands again then Dean walked over to Sam.

"Well it looks like my girl is still here." Dean smiled holding up his car keys.

"I wonder why they didn't sell it. They could have gotten big bucks for her."

"Oh I'm sure they were going to, maybe they just didn't get the price they wanted." Dean led Sam over to his car and helped him in. He then took the first aide kit out of the trunk and quickly covered Sam's knife wound with a bandage, it would have to do for now, once they got to a motel he'd stitch him up. Dean then climbed in the driver's seat and turned the key. "Just listen to that engine." Dean patted the dashboard lovingly as he pulled out of the lot.

Sam only smiled and shook his head.

"Dean I swear, you'd sleep with her if you could."

Dean smiled back then watched as Sam looked down at the X on his stomach.

"It'll fade Sam."

"I guess it'll be a reminder of how close I came to buying it. If you hadn't gotten there when you did I'd be dead."

"Yeah, what the hell were you thinking letting that guy almost slit your throat? I should kick your ass for doing that….and I still might."

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to die but I couldn't just kill him….What would you have done?" Sam asked as he shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat exhausted from his ordeal.

"I honestly don't know….Hey, you okay?" Dean asked when he saw Sam wince in pain as he settled in the seat. He looked at Sam's beaten body and knew he should be in a hospital getting thoroughly checked out, but he also knew hospitals meant cops and cops meant questions, something they tried to avoid as much as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine, just drive."

Dean popped in a tape and drove down the highway. Usually he would blast his music but he kept it turned down. He knew his brother was hurting and wanted him to get some rest. Once they were out of the state he'd find a motel where they could hold up for a while and he could stitch Sam up and let him heal for a few days. He glanced over at his brother's bruised face and shook his head sadly. He'd give anything if he could take his brother back to Stanford and let him live a normal life. But he knew that was impossible now. The demon was still alive and had plans for his brother, what plans he didn't know but he knew as long as he was around he'd do anything he could to protect his little brother, even die for him if he had to.

The End


End file.
